1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to an electric connector assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical electric switch means 30 is shown in FIGS. 10 and 11 and comprises a number of prongs 31 connected to a number of electric wires 60 which are connected to other electric wires 60 by connector caps 62. However, the wires 60, 61 are required to be treated with wire cutter and stripping tool so as to electrically connect the wires 60, 61 and the prongs 31 together. In addition, soldering processes are further provided for securing the wires 60 to the prongs 31. This is time consuming.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional electric connectors.